Careful What You Wish For
by J-J16forever
Summary: AU story where the sisters have no powers and are just regular teens. what if Paige had always grown up with them and was their full sister, but the sisters found out that they did have another half sister who's dad was Sam, who had been living with him all her life until tragedy strikes and new sister Poppy moves in. Warning will contain some Parental spanking of teens (not much).
1. Chapter 1

******DISCLAIMER*** I do not own any of the characters that have ever been in charmed, Poppy is however mine. **

**Prue: 26**

**Piper: 22**

**Phoebe:16**

**Paige: 15**

**Poppy: 13 soon to be 14**

**Chapter 1**

**_Poppy Pov_**

Be careful what you wish for because you just might get it...now I truly understand what that means. My name is Poppy Halliwell, but it wasn't always this way. You see a year and a half ago, I was Poppy Samantha Wilder, living in Jonesport Maine with my father. My father Samuel 'Sam' Wilder was a fisherman and he devoted his life to the sea, it took his life too. I guess it was in with the job description, quite a lot of fishermen along the coast of Maine get 'lost at sea' it has to be the worst moment of my entire life when they told me that my dad's boat had wrecked. I was 13 and alone, it had always been just dad and I, we were a team. There was a memorial service that was supposed to be a way of saying goodbye to him because they never found his body. 'To say goodbye'…How do you say goodbye to the only person who has ever been there for you? How do you say goodbye to a parent? That had to be the second worst moment of my life.

For the first week after the accident, I stayed at Uncle Harry's house. He's not really my Uncle but he was one of dad's best friends. Uncle Harry's was nice, and Aunt Louisa has to be the kindest most motherly person ever, but it still didn't feel right living with them. They have 3 boys, Mason the eldest goes to my school and is pretty cool, but Bobby is 5 and kinda annoying and Finn the youngest is just a baby, so poor old Aunt Louisa was running around all over the place and I couldn't help but feel in the way. So when I heard about some long lost family I was actually pretty happy…I had lost everyone and suddenly there's hope of finding others. It was the day after the memorial that I found out I had family other than him. I mean I obviously knew I had a mother, but my dad said she died when I was born and I just didn't know anything about her family, it's just always been dad and I...or so I thought.

My social worker Elaine told me that she had been in touch with my mother's family, and that unfortunately my Grandmother had passed away about a year and a half before, but that I had four sisters, four! And that my oldest sister was to be my new guardian as she had the others, she told me all their names began with a P like mine but could only remember the eldest's name-Prudence.

* * *

"Paige get your stinking feet out of my face will you!"

"Shut up Phoebe, these seats are so damn uncomfortable. Prue can I go buy one of those neck pillows?"

"No Paige stop asking me".

"Paige it won't be long now until her flights in".

"But Piper you said that twenty minutes ago...it's _still _not here".

"Well Paigey" replies Piper "you know patience is a virtue...one you don't have but still".

At that Paige pinches Phoebe who yelps and hits her back causing an all-out slapping match

"Guys stop it, it really isn't long". Piper tries to mediate, but fails

"Ok that's IT!" Prue says as she grabs Paige off of Phoebes lap and pulls her over to where she was sitting.

"Enough! I'm not having you two starting the second the poor girl gets here, she's got enough going on as it is moving in with complete strangers just after her father dies".

"But we're not strangers, she's our sister". Adds Paige

"Yeah but Paige" Reasons Piper "She didn't know this until two days ago, she doesn't have any idea what it's like to have siblings, it's a big change".

"Piper's right Paige, just be patient". Replies Prue somewhat calmer than before.

With that Paige settles into the seat grumbling to herself as she tries to nuzzle into Prue. Prue just raises an eyebrow to which Paige stops grumbling and throws her sister an innocent smile before putting her head back on her shoulder and closing her eyes.

* * *

As Poppy stepped into the arrivals lounge, she was greeted with the sight of four girls who had to be her sisters. They obviously hadn't seen her yet because what looked like the youngest two, were in the middle of an argument and by the looks of it, it hadn't been the first of the day; the one who looked like she must be Prue, looked far from happy and she was in the process of lecturing the other two as Poppy got closer.

"_Paige_, I have told you a thousand times to stop fussing; is it honestly that difficult?"

"Well obviously it is"

"Phoebe, that's enough"

"Prue…" the one who had to be Piper had spotted Paige and was nodding her head in her direction, Prue turned around

"Poppy? Hi sweetie how are you? I'm Prue" said Prue as she hugged Poppy

"Did you have a nice flight?"

"Err yeah it was ok thanks" answered Poppy somewhat uncomfortably.

"Hi Poppy, I'm Piper" another hug and introduction

"This is Phoebe, and Paige" the younger two both smile and while Paige waves, Phoebe gives her another hug

"Hi" greets Poppy

"Well, I'm sure you are exhausted after all that flying, so what do you say we get you home?" says Prue as she takes Poppy's bags from her and starts to lead the way.

"Piper has made so much food to welcome you with Poppy, you'd think we were throwing a party or something" said Paige as she helps Poppy with the rest of her bags

"I wish" replies Phoebe and with that Prue shoots her 'the look' and Poppy realised it was very obvious who's the boss in this household.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sorry it has been so long, but I have exams that I am studying for all the time!** Just a quick note to say I have ****UPDATED CHAPTER 1: ****it is totally changed...I rewrote most of the chapter after a few notes from Barbeed :) hope you all like the amendments and that it has made for a better story! **

**Sorry this is such a short chapter...but you have the new version of chapter 1 to re-read as it is all different :D**

**Chapter 2**

As Poppy stepped into the arrivals lounge, she was greeted with the sight of four girls who had to be her sisters. They obviously hadn't seen her yet because what looked like the youngest two, were in the middle of an argument and by the looks of it, it hadn't been the first of the day; the one who looked like she must be Prue, looked far from happy and she was in the process of lecturing the other two as Poppy got closer.

"_Paige_, I have told you a thousand times to stop fussing; is it honestly that difficult?"

"Well obviously it is"

"Phoebe, that's enough"

"Prue…" the one who had to be Piper had spotted Paige and was nodding her head in her direction, Prue turned around

"Poppy? Hi sweetie how are you? I'm Prue" said Prue as she hugged Poppy

"Did you have a nice flight?"

"Err yeah it was ok thanks" answered Poppy somewhat uncomfortably.

"Hi Poppy, I'm Piper" another hug and introduction

"This is Phoebe, and Paige" the younger two both smile and while Paige waves, Phoebe gives her another hug

"Hi" greets Poppy

"Well, I'm sure you are exhausted after all that flying, so what do you say we get you home?" says Prue as she takes Poppy's bags from her and starts to lead the way.

"Piper has made so much food to welcome you with Poppy, you'd think we were throwing a party or something" said Paige as she helps Poppy with the rest of her bags

"I wish" replies Phoebe and with that Prue shoots her 'the look' and Poppy realised it was very obvious who's the boss in this household.

* * *

A month into Poppy's move and things seemed to be going smoothly, Summer Holidays were now over and it was the end of August, Poppy had settled into Baker high along with her sisters and was a hit with her classmates; apparently being a Halliwell was something of a life saver, having Phoebe as a sister meant that nobody would pick on you, and many of the teachers still remembered and loved both Prue and Piper. Paige was Artistic and popular with many of the sophomores and although Phoebe was only a junior she was friends with a lot of seniors which made Poppy automatically untouchable in their eyes. Poppy at only 13 was a freshman, she was one of the youngest in the grade not having her birthday until the October (just before the cutoff).

At home the girls had hit it off too, Poppy and Paige were sharing a room and both got on fantastically (to the relief of both Prue and Piper who were dreading the possibility of the same arguments that Phoebe and Paige had had when they shared a room). Paige had had her 15th birthday the first week in August a week after Poppy had arrived, and introduced her new younger sister to all her friends.

Phoebe although not often home, had made it very clear she enjoyed having a 'baby sister' who was more than a year younger than her, she had loved taking Poppy around the school on the first day and protectively introduced her to her friends and the most popular people in the school.

Piper had spent the majority of the week attempting to feed Poppy everything she could in an attempt to make sure she was settling in well. And Prue in the meantime, had started by laying down the house rules, complete with Phoebe and Paige's eye rolls, and taken to coming to tuck her sisters in every night - much to Paige's protests and surprisingly (or not so surprising considering she had always loved fuss and hugs) Phoebes joy at the new cuddles she was receiving from her sister. All in all Poppy was settling in well and she was certainly comfortable in her new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Poppy Pov**

Anyway, everything was going fine until I'd been living with Prue for about a month and a half, Paige and I had tagged along with Phoebe for a day at the mall and she ended up meeting up with Ramona, this girl in her gang who she treats like crap but the girl still follows like a lost puppy, anyway obviously Todd her on-again-off–again boyfriend turns up which wasn't a problem, but then Rick shows up, he is a total douche. I mean the whole group are a bunch of idiots at times, but they're all really fun to hang out with; but whenever rick's around, Phoebe always ends up in trouble, what a rick and Todd start pranking houses, you know pointless funny stuff like, setting fire to a bag of dog shit on someones porch, stuff like that which was hilarious, especially when the we got to Miss Hickock the gym teachers house. It was so funny, or so we thought...but Rick as usual went too far.

We had lit the shit and then went to the nearest diner, got some food then were on our way home. Well Rick decides the shit wasn't enough, so he starts trying to smash her mail box. Well the moron used a stick so it didn't work and he kept going, just making loads of noise, then she comes running out and well he splits. Paige and I were a bit behind, so had to run past the house to even get to where they were and typical, we get caught. We didn't even do it! Phoebe, decided to be the big sister and stuck around when she saw us get caught so she got caught too. Right now we are in Miss Hickock's living room waiting for our next lecture of the night. If the gym teacher thinks she's scary, she needs to take some lessons from Prue, I'm dreading it.

I haven't been in real trouble from Prue before, just the occasional Poppy watch your language unless you want to eat soap, or general moans about attitude adjustment. But I have heard Prue on several occasions lose it at Phoebe and it sounds terrible. Phoebe never seems bothered, but Prue has a temper and Paige says she gives an awful lecture sometimes and she never hesitates to ground you. Well like I said I hadn't experienced Prue's wrath yet, but I was pretty sure that would change tonight, Miss Hickock had phoned Prue and she was on her way over here.

* * *

"what do you think she'll do?" I asked nervously

"Grounding for sure, and some boring lecture it's not that big a deal, you just have to blank it out" replied Phoebe nonchalantly

"that's easy for you to say Phoebe, she yells at you all the time. The last time I got into major trouble with Prue, she told me if I was any younger she'd have spanked me - so good luck there Poppy". Paige cut in, in a high pitched voice.

"What! You mean she'd actually do it?" I asked surprised

"Well Pop you are the youngest, and Prue spanked us when we were thirteen, so yeah I'd say you've got at least a year of that to look forward to, probably starting tonight" answered Phooebe giving me a sympathetic look

"Shit, Paige tell me she's lying" I just couldn't believe it and was really starting to panic now.

"Sorry Pop but the last one I got, I was 14 so I guess Pheebs is right" came Paige's reply

"I know I am" cut in Phoebe "She told me just last week 'You're lucky you aren't Poppy's age, otherwise you'd be over my knee right now' so good luck there Poppy".

Just then the doorbell rang and we could hear Miss Hickock telling Prue all about our disgusting behaviour and Prue sounding shocked but angry that it was all three of us; and assuring her that it wouldn't happen again. She then called Phoebe into the hall, we couldn't make out much, just answers of I'm sorry or we didn't do it and a lot of lecturing on Prue's part. Next Paige was called out and the same happened, but it wasn't nearly as long as Phoebes, Paige has her ways of always getting around Prue somehow. Then the inevitable happened, but instead of being called out to where the others were, Prue came in to me.

"Poppy-"

"-Prue I'm sorry, we didn't do it though, that's what we were trying to say"

"Poppy stop it, ok now I know none of you three actually smashed the mailbox, Miss Hickock has already told me that. However you _were_ in the group, and it _was_ your group who were lighting bags of dog crap on people's doorstep were you not?" asked Prue pointedly

"Well, yeah but-"

"-No, no buts Poppy, that's all I need to know. Now _you_ are going to apologise to Miss Hickock _and_ you will see her after school for one hour every day for the next two weeks, understand?" Prue asked daring me to answer (however I've always been a glutton for punishment).

"Two weeks! But Prue I- "

"-You are l_ucky_ she didn't call the cops young lady, now get" and with that she swatted me once on the butt.

Out in the hall, Phoebe and Paige were waiting by the door heads down, I went to go stand with them but Prue proceeded to lead me away by my shoulders to the room next door. We walked in and Prue closed the door, Miss Hickock was sitting on her sofa in what must be her TV room, the other room was very lady like: flowery paper; sofas; coffee tables - obviously the entertaining room, this one was hers: sports trophies all on one wall; photos of her teams through the years; a couple of signed baseballs - very much a coaches room!

Anyway, so Prue steers me into this room and she gives me a little shove in Miss Hickocks direction, making it very clear what I'm supposed to do.

"I-I'm very sorry ma'am, we didn't mean no harm by it and we never meant for it to get out of hand like that. It won't happen again" I say my voice pretty unsteady...This lady scares me a bit – I guess it's the whole coach thing.

"Well, you had better see to it that something like this doesn't happen again. Now whilst I accept your apology, I expect to see you _and _your sisters in my office Monday after class. an attitude like this is not the best way to start off your next 4 years at Baker High and I trust you will be changing that soon" replied Miss Hickock with a stern look.

"Oh don't worry Miss Hickock, that attitude will be adjusted starting _tonight_. Poppy I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in the 3 of you right now" answered Prue with a mixture of anger and disappointment in her voice

"Yes well, Prue I trust you haven't lost your strictness with this one and deal with her appropriately" said Miss Hickock throwing a look in my direction

"it'll be dealt with, I can assure you Poppy here, won't be sitting comfortably for a while." Replied Prue

I couldn't help but look up at that, my face obviously showed the shock I was feeling, I couldn't believe Phoebe and Paige were right... _and_ that she just told the gym teacher!

"Don't look at me like that, your sisters all got spankings until they were 14 and you young lady, will receive the same when we get home" Said Prue without taking her eyes off me

"bu-but I- I mean, Prue its not-" I started before Prue cut in

"-If you even _think_ of letting the phrase _'it's not fair'_ leave your mouth, I will spank you right here for Miss Hickock to see... Now go stand with your sisters".

With that, I left the room and joined Paige and Phoebe in the hall.

* * *

I was too scared to talk in case Prues threat of being spanked in front of the gym teacher came true and Phoebe'd had enough experience with Prues temper to know better than to start talking. Paige however didn't and the second I came out I was hit with questions.

"What happened Poppy? What did she say? Did you get 2 weeks detention too?" I just nodded not wanting to say anything

"soooo... you gonna get a spanking?"asked Paige with a glint in her eye.

Phoebe caught my look and nudged Paige, they exchanged knowing glances and a smirk before Paige reverted her attention towards me.

"Aww the baby's gonna get it tonight. Think of it as your initiation into the family, a spanking for the baby" Paige teased

Phoebe let out a snort but still didn't say a word, I was not impressed at the taunting. Halfway between angry and scared, I was just about to retaliate when Prue's voice cut through the air.

"PAIGE HALLIWELL!" Prue was fuming, if I didn't know better, I would have sworn she had steam coming out of her ears.

Paige gulped and turned considerably paler if that is possible, Miss Hickock was also standing with Prue in the hallway now and they had obviously heard the conversation.

"You think that's funny do you missy?" Prue said whilst advancing Paige.

She swiftly turned Paige around and landed three hard swats to her rear in front of everyone, she then turned her back to face her.

"You can expect the same as Poppy when we get home for that comment 15 or not young lady" and with that she opened the door and pushed Paige out of it landing an extra swat to her butt.

Phoebe followed Paige and last was me, I was about to pass when Prue stopped me, obviously not trusting me to walk to the car alone.

"Well Miss Hickock, it was nice seeing you. Sorry it had to be under such bad circumstances, the girls will see you Monday" And with that she grabbed my hand and led me from the house.

The car ride home was deadly silent. Phoebe and Paige had got in the back neither one daring to sit up front with Prue, leaving me to be shoved there. Phoebe spent the ride daydreaming about something not looking at all phased by tonight's events, Paige looked pissed and a bit anxious as she knew what was about to come and me, well I was downright terrified! I had never had a real spanking before. I mean of course my dad had smacked me when I was bad and things like that, but only on the spur of the moment. Never had I had to wait and receive one when I got home and I hadn't even had swats since I was about 11 so I was not sure what to expect, would she be old-fashioned and use a hairbrush or a slipper on me like in comic books? Would I have to go over her knee? Would I be able to keep my pants on? Everything was going through my mind and I didn't know the answer to any of it, nor did I like not knowing!

* * *

**AN: hope you like it...I'm pretty sure the nest chapter will be the last...it's just I have writtem my draft and where I've ended it seems like a great ending sorry the story is quite short. But I am working on another one (no Poppy though so sorry).**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So sorry that it has taken me like forever to update! I have had exams etc. to deal with and study for...but all exams are now over so hopefully I should be around more! anyway back to the story...this is chapter four - I think this will be the final chapter of this story...unless people could be so nice as to help and maybe give me some ideas for extra chapters? I would love your input as if not I'm pretty much drawing a blank so will round it off here.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The ride home was both, way too long and way too fast, depending on how you look at it. As we pulled into the driveway, I felt the pit in my stomach grow, we walked into the house and Phoebe headed straight for her room.

"You two, on the couch" Prue said as she entered the house looking at Paige and myself

"Phoebe go to bed, and you're grounded for 3 weeks for that little stunt, school and home that is it" she added angrily

"But Prue, what about my Soccer practice? If I miss that I'll be benched for sure!" asked Phoebe worriedly

"Well you should've thought of that before you pulled your little stunt... look Phoebs I'll make a deal with you, if you stick to your grounding and don't sneak out during it, then you can continue to play Soccer" Prue reasoned

"YES!" shouted Phoebe a huge grin on her face.

"But...if and I'm deadly serious Phoebe, _if _you sneak out even once you _will_ be grounded even longer and you can say goodbye to soccer the entire time, understand?" Prue asked with a serious look.

"I understand Prue, oh thank you thank you thank you!"And with that Phoebe ran up the stairs. You would never even have thought that anything was wrong looking at her; however one look at Paige and I and you knew something was up.

"Ok you two let's get this over with, I'm sure we all want to go to bed. Right Poppy go and get ready for bed and wait in my room please, Paige I want a word with you"

I went to my room and got changed; cleaned my teeth and combed my hair ready for bed, as I was leaving my room to go to Prue's I couldn't help but over hear the not so quiet lecture Prue was giving Paige.

"I don't care if you thought it was a joke Paige, the fact is, that is your sister and she looks downright terrified right now!"

"Oh come on Prue, the amount of times Phoebe has scared me about things and you don't go all psycho on her! Now I'm not the youngest it's my job to tease her. I mean it's not like I wasn't saying the truth anyway." Came Paige's not well thought through reply

"No Paige, you didn't tell her any lies, but you didn't stop her from believing the worst either and that is what you should be doing as a big sister, protecting her" answered Prue

"It was one lousy joke Prue, and Phoebe was laughing at it, wasn't like she was going to stop it" countered Paige

"Laughing or not it was not her I heard treating her little sister like some sort of school yard game and you need to realise that she shouldn't have had to stop you because it should never 've happened". Stressed Prue in exasperation

"Look I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean for it to be like that, I was just having a bit of fun" said Paige, muttering the last part.

"Well fun or not we have some business to attend to now. And you can have a reminder of just how much fun it is, come on over my lap" replied Prue.

With that Paige's voice turned to whining and pleading and her attitude changed completely

"nnnooo Prue pleaaassee, I didn't meeaaan itttt, I'm soooorryy pleeaaasee"

"Paige you have to the count of 3 or I'm coming to get you 1...Nooooo...2...3 right"

"No I'm sorry I'm sorry! I didn't mean it PLEASE!"

Then a pause and...SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

They were coming hard and fast and after about number ten Paige started whimpering louder, by about a minute in, she started to cry.

At this point Prue only continued for about ten more smacks and then stopped, she was in no way harsh or unfair; it was a simple reminder of what Paige had teased her sister about, and boy was it enough!

Paige, continued to cry for a few more seconds and then I heard Prue's voice "Right missy come on up to bed"

"*sniff* I'm really sorry Prue" Paige sniffled

"Well as far as I'm concerned you are forgiven for that, however we still need to talk about your vandalism today" said Prue I'm a matter of fact voice.

"...But you, you just spanked me" argued Paige desperately

"Paige you know full well that little spanking was for what you did to Poppy; you are grounded, just like Phoebe for 3 weeks- school and home, you can still stay later for your Wednesday art class but other than that, straight home". Said Prue with emphasis

"Ahh man spanked _and_ grounded this sucks" whined Paige

"Suck it up chickie, come on bed" ordered Prue

With that I went into Prue's room to await my fate. I didn't have to wait long however as, as soon as the door to mine and Paige's bedroom closed, Prue's opened and in walked my big sister

"Poppy I think we need to have a little chat don't you?" Prue asked in that tone that ment we were having one no matter what I thought.

"Yeah" I just about croaked out "Prue I'm sorry I didn't think it would get that much out of hand"

"Poppy I know you didn't mean for it to get like that but it did, and unfortunately that is what happens when you get into things with kids older than you who you know cause trouble" explained Prue

"But Prue, it was Phoebe" whined Poppy

"Yes and how often have you seen Phoebe get into trouble, how many times has she gone out with that group and ended up escorted home by the police or without my receiving a phone call? Look Phoebe by herself, is not a problem to hang out with and look up to, she's your big sister I get that, but you need to realise that when she is with her friends, she gets into trouble, the type of trouble I am not going to let you get into" said Prue with a pointed look.

"So what do I do if I'm with Phoebe and her friends show up huh?" I replied with a bit too much confidence.

"Ok Poppy Samantha, loose the attitude. If that happens then you tell Phoebe that you are going home, I will talk to Phoebe so she knows not to let you stay with her and her group. And so help me Poppy, if you ever do something like tonight again, I will personally see to it that you don't sit comfortably for a month. Got it?" Prue asked deadly serious

"Yes Prue"

"Ok good, now I think we've done enough talking for one night, come on let's get this over with" with that Prue sat down on her desk chair and gestured for Poppy to come over, Poppy did and very quickly found herself looking at the floor, Prue's hand rested on her back offering her a tiny bit of comfort even though it would be that hand's twin that in a matter of seconds, would light a fire in her rear.

Prue wasted no time in igniting that fire; the first swat landed followed quickly by the next, and pretty soon Poppy felt as if it was never going to stop, her butt was burning and Prue wasn't even started yet. In reality it only lasted about a minute and probably not even that, but to Poppy it felt like forever and that a billion smacks had rained down, Poppy was sobbing and what she hadn't realised was that by Prue making her get ready for bed her thin pyjamas gave no protection at all so she may as well have been bare.

One minute isn't long but Prue was a pro, after raising three little sisters - well piper was never a problem and they were so close in age that she wouldn't have dreamed of spanking her; at that time her grams was in charge, although her grams was always there for herself and piper and even Phoebe – who Prue and her grams had pretty much always shared the role of disciplinarian with. When it came to Paige, Prue had had full power just like she does Poppy, and although for Phoebe Prue had always seemed more of a mother figure, they also defiantly acted like sisters, but to Paige Prue was all she knew; she didn't remember her mother and Prue had been 10 when she was born, by the time she was in kindergarten Prue was 16 and old enough to have authority, she had always been Paige's version of a mother, it was Prue who potty trained her, Prue who took her to her first day of school; Andy, Prue's boyfriend who taught her how to ride a bike, it was Prue who always nursed her back to health, and Prue who dealt out the discipline when needed, Paige had not been too bad but her attitude had gotten her her fair share of spankings. Phoebe had had enough for a small army; always mischievous as a child, her grams and Prue were constantly spanking her for something and by the time she was 12/13 the attitude came out and she became a rebellious teen, at this point their grams was weaker and Prue was in charge- needless to say by the time Phoebe was 14 Prue had all the practice she needed much to Paige's disgust and now for Poppy after both Paige and Phoeb's, Prue really was a pro and she knew how to get the message through; by the end of that minute Poppy was ready to promise the world if it got her off that lap, she swore she wouldn't so much as look at Phoebes friends again if it would get Prue to stop.

When Prue was done she lifted Poppy up into a sitting position and Poppy cried out as her butt made contact with Prue's knees but Prue hugged her close and let her cry it out, when she was done Prue looked at her

"shh ok sweetie. Now I want you to remember that Poppy, you have a year until you turn 14 and I swear to you a year is more than long enough to make up for lost time, I don't want to have to do that again; but I will if need be so please don't give me reason to do it again" they sat quietly for a moment until Prue spoke again "I think we've had enough for one night, hmm how about we go to bed?"

*sniff* "okay...Prue?" Poppy said in a questioning tone

"hmm"

*sniff* "I'm not grounded am I" Asked Poppy worriedly thinking of Paige

"No baby I think that was enough, don't you?" replied Prue kindly

"Uhh huh"

"Good night sweetie I love you" Prue said as she kissed her sister on the top of the head

"Love you too"

Poppy went in to the room she shared with Paige to see her older sister laying on her stomach sleeping soundly, just as she was about to close the door Piper appeared

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" Piper said

"I'm ok thanks, a bit sore but I guess that's to be expected" answered Poppy slightly embarrassed

"Yes I believe so... Poppy, what actually happened tonight for both you and Paige to get spanked?" Piper questioned after a moment of thought

"You don't know?" replied Poppy

Piper shook her head "Phoebe wouldn't say, she just said a prank gone wrong, but I don't see Paige getting a spanking for something like that"

"No, well it wasn't quite just a prank gone wrong" at Pipers inquisitive look Poppy continued, relaying the whole mess they had gotten themselves into as well as Paige's backfired attempt at teasing.

"Wow, well sorry little one but I have to go with Prue on this one...You definitely deserved what you got" said Piper whilst sitting on Poppy's bed having heard about the whole ordeal

Poppy giggled "Thanks Pipe, I thought you were supposed to be the mediator"

"Only when things are unfair, and that little spanking was less than you deserved honeybunch, now how about we try and get some rest hmm?" Piper said whilst getting up and walking to the door

*sigh* "okay, g'night Piper"

"Good night baby"

As Piper closed the door she couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of her, both of her baby sisters were lying on their stomachs with tear stained faces, they looked so young and innocent. It was a sight that was so cute but sad as well because it was a sight that she should've seen many times throughout the years had Poppy been able to grow up with them...Poppy had missed out on so many Halliwell traditions, but now with her home the sisters could continue to grow and mature together.


End file.
